diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Landmine
The Landmine is currently one of the three upgrades from the Smasher and can be selected at level 45. This Class was added on the July 31st Update. Design From the August 7th Update, the Landmine has another hexagon shell overlapped by the first one that spins half as fast. Before the update, it looked identical to the Smasher. The August 12th update nerfed Landmine's abilities by decreasing the invisibility speed to 13 seconds from stop to total invisibility, as well as partially increasing the Landmine's visibility when shot, rendering it useless against Classes that occupy areas with Bullet spam i.e octotank. Technical The Landmine has no ranged capabilities, as such its only means of damage is to melee other tanks, which makes the tank at first seemingly identical to its predecessor, the Smasher. However, the tank has the ability to become invisible when immobile, similar to that of the Stalker and the Manager, with a 13-second fade-out time. Like the Smasher, the Landmine has a higher base Movement Speed and a greater field of vision than the Tank. When invisible, any damage dealt to the tank will cause it to lose some of its invisibility. This means if an enemy tank is already aware and constantly firing bullets at the location of your invisible Landmine, its not a viable strategy to remain stationary, as you will probably be knocked away and become quite visible. It should be reminded that enemy bullets will interact and most likely dissipate prematurely when making contact with a Landmine, making this another hint an enemy tank has when targeting an invisible Landmine. It has no statistical buffs or debuffs upon upgrading. As a unique feature which is present in all other tanks of the Smasher branch, the Landmine only has four available upgrades: Health Regeneration, Max Health, Body Damage and Movement Speed, each with can be applied a maximum of 10 upgrade points. Strategy * Strong Against: Most tanks with medium health or lower, Auto Tanks, unsuspecting tanks (while invisible). * 'Weak Against: Tanks with high health, tanks with automatic focused fire (like the Triplet, for example), other Smasher-branch tanks (particularly Spikes) ' As the Landmine The best way to utilize this tank is to stealthily (if possible) enter a crowded or contested area, such as the Pentagon Nest, around a Dominator in Domination, or near (not too close, as Guardians can see you) the Bases in Team DM, and hold still. Take note of the Crashers in the Pentagon Nest, as they can continuously hit you if there's no other tanks to draw them away. This will keep you visible and sliding around (possibly out of the nest or into other Pentagons). Once invisible, so long as no one noticed your approach, no one will see you. It is then highly likely that you will be crashed into. So long as you have invested every perk into Max Health and Body Damage, you will instantly kill any tank. The only exceptions to this are Boosters or other maximized Body Damage builds, although even those will likely die if they hit you directly. Be wary of those that see you, especially those of the Overseer Classes and all of its upgrades. If you see a Necromancer and you were recently moving, abandon your position and flee immediately, as it can kill you very easily and very quickly so long as it has all its Drones. It is wise to invest in Movement Speed and Health Regen so as to make retreating easier. Against the Landmine The goal is becoming aware of the tank first, because they have little reason to move at all, if ever, due to their massive Max Health and Body Damage, coupled with invisibility being their only real weapon. If you have been tipped off to the presence of a Landmine, you can shoot them to ensure that they don't leave your sight, which will restart their invisibility timer. Overlords and Necromancers should keep their Drones close to and in front your tank so that you will become aware of a Landmine should you get close to one. Once aware, surround the enemy with your Drones to kill it, which is especially easy for Necromancers. Managers and Stalkers should stop and become invisible, then watch for when the Landmine becomes visible again before attacking. High DPS tanks should keep their cannon facing whichever direction you are moving, and watch your bullets in case they suddenly start hitting or moving a faint looking "ghost-tank". Focus on that place until the enemy is dead or runs away. Trappers should slow down and allow your Traps to precede you wherever you go, and begin trapping it if you see your traps rebound off of an invisible object until it is dead. Body build tanks such as the Booster should flee far away from the area. When fighting other Landmines you want to make sure they have lower health then yours but if you have less health then you should stay far away from other Landmines. Spikes are also useful for warding off the Landmine, as they can have more Body Damage than Landmines. Some tanks have Auto Turrets that can reveal any cloaked Landmines. They will reveal the Landmine's position. Remember: You can never be too paranoid when a Landmine appears on the Scoreboard! Trivia *It, alongside the one other tank of its Class, are the only tanks which cannot use projectiles to attack, being solely dependent on Body Damage. *As of August 7th 2016, its knockback reduction ability is removed. *It can survive up to 3 Destroyer Bullets or 2 Mega Trapper Traps with Max Health and Body Damage upgrades. *As of August 12th 2016, its invisibility has been nerfed to take roughly 13 seconds for total invisibility (as opposed to the 3 seconds it took upon the class' introduction), in exchange for no longer being visible at all once the timer finishes. *The update on August 12th 2016 date also marks a change where getting hit makes you visible, and partially restarts the timer for invisibility, effectively rendering the landmine toothless. *In past, if you clicked with your mouse while being or turning invisible, that would slightly reduce invisibility. If you held the click or turned on the auto fire feature, you would not become invisible at all. Quite some time passed before this was fixed. *Its name is a reference to the real-world weapon the Landmine, which is effectively invisible before getting hit or activated, and do extreme amounts of damage when triggered. *In the early days of Landmine, it had the same design as the Smasher. Category:Tier 4 Tanks Category:Diep.io Category:Tanks Category:Classes Category:Invisibility